<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Eras tú? by Aussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855559">¿Eras tú?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussy/pseuds/Aussy'>Aussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:43:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussy/pseuds/Aussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los recuerdos son la parte más subjetiva del ser, porque dependiendo de como fuesen, podrían verse ocultado en lugares distantes. La memoria podría olvidar, pero el cuerpo siempre lo revivirá, de alguna u otra manera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Eras tú?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¿Estoy escribiendo un fic lietbela en 2020? Estoy escribiendo un fic lietbela en 2020.<br/>¿Me arrepiento? En lo más mínimo.<br/>En fin... Me tardé una vida pero siento que lo valió. Feliz cumpleaños Lenita todo suyo porque you deserved it y al menos te gustará leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Te quiero muchísimo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Moscú, 20 de junio de 1930</strong>
</p><p>Natalia daba vueltas al borsch que su hermana preparó hacía más de una hora… No atendiendo al llamado pues se encontraba abstraída en sus propios pensamientos mientras fingía dormir en su cama. Tenía varios días sin dormir realmente y estaba segura de que sus ojos lo demostraban, pero nadie hacía preguntas… Porque sabían a ciencia cierta de que no obtendrían respuesta de su parte.</p><p>Más que hacerse la difícil, ella tampoco lo entendía.</p><p>Aprovechando que Katya no se encontraba alrededor, devolvió la sopa a la olla fingiendo que había ingerido su contenido, no tenía hambre, realmente carecía de deseo de realizar cualquier actividad. Ni siquiera regar las bonitas flores del jardín que tanto le agradaban... Probablemente tan solo debería volver a la cama, la noche llegaría podría ser más productiva entonces, de todas maneras, no había sido llamada por ninguno de sus hermanos… Mientras no fuese necesaria, no iba a fingir estar de humor.</p><p>Se levantó de la silla apenas tomó su decisión, aun descalza mientras solo era cubierta por un delicado camisón blanco, el verano ruso era un chiste… Pero al menos podía aprovechar para usar atuendos como ese. Se disponía a regresar a su habitación cuando un delicado sonido proveniente del gran salón llamó su atención, la música nunca había sido su debilidad, salvo cuando de bailarla se trataba, de resto le era un tanto indiferente, no obstante el sonido del piano que embargaba lentamente sus adormecidos sentidos causaba que una chispa algo muerta dentro de sí misma se encendiera… Recordando entonces algo que dijo su hermano sobre empezar a tomar clases de piano.</p><p>Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo en dirección al salón.</p><p>Se paró detrás de la pared contigua a la puerta para continuar escuchando el agradable sonido, ella no era experta en música ni mucho menos, no podía diferenciar del todo una nota tocada adecuadamente de otra que no, pero si podía sentir las melodías con su cuerpo, y aquella era una que cosquilleaba la yema de sus dedos, subía hasta sus codos, descansaba sobre su cuello, retiraba la carga que sentía asfixiándola e imposibilitándole vivir… Como una caricia directa a su cuerpo. Ajena a esta clase de sensaciones, Belarús se mantuvo embelesada a escuchar cómo se repetía cada vez con más intensidad, quizás era la falta de descanso, pero resultaba adictivo el torbellino de sensaciones que algo tan simple como eso le causaba.</p><p>Hasta que abruptamente, se detuvo.</p><p>¿Eh? ¿Por qué?</p><p>Inmediatamente la imagen que vino a su mente fue la de su hermano mayor: había estado varios días hablando sobre como deseaba tomar clases de piano y así hacer uso del instrumento que allí se encontraba desde hacía años, todos coincidían en que era un completo desperdicio tener semejante tesoro sin nadie que pudiera hacerle honor, de manera que, si en verdad se trataba de él, debía dedicarle algunas palabras, sobretodo de aquello que le había hecho sentir (y que esperaba se repitiera, si debía ser honesta)</p><p>Quizás no se encontraba lo mejor ataviada para la ocasión… Aunque quizás no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso.</p><p>Ingreso entonces a la sala sin previo aviso, buscando con la mirada al músico… Notando que se había equivocado por completo con la identidad del mismo. No podía llamarlo decepción realmente porque ¿No era eso lo que sentía? Era un tipo distinto de sorpresa, una que era inesperada de verdad.</p><p>El músico no tardó sino apenas segundos en darse cuenta sobre la persona quien se encontraba en el portal del salón, casi dejando caer la partitura que descansaba en sus manos, pero atrapándola en el aire antes de que esto ocurriese: él estaba lejos de ser una persona torpe, era solo que la presencia de la chica siempre había tenido ese efecto en él, por distintos motivos. Primero su expresión se encontró llena de sorpresa, sin embargo, segundos después, la compostura volvió a él haciéndolo levantar de su asiento, con un discreto sonrojo sobre sus mejillas ¿Será que le había escuchado?</p><p>- Señorita Belarús – Saludo simplemente… Fijándose mejor en el estado en que esta se encontraba ¿Se sentiría bien? El problema radicaba en que, aun si le preguntaba, dudaba en que fuese honesta con él… - Y-Yo ya iba a retirarme jaja así que…</p><p>- No – La firmeza en esa negación le dejó sorprendido ¿Qué ocurría? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando ella continuó – Así que eras tú quien estaba tocando – Sin esperar más invitación, se adentró más al instrumento, el castaño se mantenía allí de pie como si sus palabras hubiesen sido suficientes para dejar un hechizo en sus pies que le mantuviera allí sembrado – Pensé que era mi hermano.</p><p>Ah, así que se trataba de eso.</p><p>¿Por qué debería sentirse sorprendido?</p><p>¿Quizás se encontraba enojada ante la posible decepción que esto significaba? Con ella era difícil saber, sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de sentimientos de su parte. La sonrisa del chico se tornó un tanto incómoda, pero aun así no abandonó su rostro, quizás en parte para no mostrar debilidad.</p><p>- Siento si no era lo que esperabas…</p><p>- Tocas muy bien, Lituania – Ante esa declaración volvió a mirar las acciones de la contraria, no lo estaba mirando, aun así se observaba más tranquila de lo usual, de hecho, si era decepción lo que sentía entonces no lo estaba demostrando en lo absoluto. Segundos después, la chica tomó asiento en la esquina del pequeño mueble que servía de asiento para el pianista - ¿Seguirás…?</p><p>- Pues… ¿Quieres que lo haga? – No recibió respuesta verbal a aquella pregunta en medio de su confusión, solo un asentimiento de la rubia quien se mantuvo observándole mientras jugaba silenciosamente con un mechón de su cabello, cosa que a él le habría encantado hacer… Sin embargo, se deshizo de ese pensamiento antes de que pudiera significarle un sonrojo aún más profundo del que ahora mismo poseía. Su sonrisa entonces, se tornó más calma ¿Cómo podría decirle que no? – Vale, si es para la señorita, no hay problema.</p><p>Natalia no entendía que podía ganar este hombre de tocar alguna pieza para ella… Pero admitía que el sentimiento de ser consentida de esta manera, sin pedir nada a cambio o tener que rogar por ello, hacía mucho bien al agotamiento que sufría su corazón.<br/>
De esta manera retomó las notas que había tocado hacia unos minutos, con algo más de ahínco que antes si debía admitir… Pero ahora tenía público al que complacer, uno al que le hacía cierta ilusión hacer feliz dicho sea de paso.</p><p>Las notas salían con aun más naturalidad que antes, de hecho, incluso las partes en las que antes la pieza se le había dificultado, resultaban tan naturales como respirar… La música clásica resultaba un tanto complicada y más esas composiciones de, sin embargo si quería aprender a tocar otras cosas, este era el único método por el que se le había sido permitido aprender a tocar aquel instrumento… Incluso si el mismo Rusia aún no se había puesto realmente serio con el asunto. Solo que Toris si tenía muchos motivos para<br/>
aprender a tocar el piano.</p><p>Uno de ellos se encontraba sentada al lado suyo de hecho.</p><p>- ¿Gustaría de escuchar más… - Pero antes de poder terminar de formular su pregunta, el joven sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro, por un par de segundos su mente quedó en blanco, sin embargo, luego pudo caer en cuenta de que se trataba de la chica, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro – S-S-S-Señorita? – Pronto, pensó que iba a terminar con una especie de ataque cardiaco, sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta, decidió girar un poco su cabeza.</p><p>… Estaba dormida.</p><p>No pudo evitar suspirar ¿Lo había encontrado aburrido? Aunque ella misma fue quien lo pidió… Sin embargo no se sentía en lo más mínimo ofendido, ahora bien, viéndola de esa forma le daba mucha pena despertarla, por lo que efectivamente no lo hizo ¿Qué tanto pesaba ella después de todo? Al menos, a él no le parecía que fuese demasiado, por lo que cerrando la madera que protegía el marfil del piano, decidió simplemente llevarla en sus brazos hasta su habitación, esperaba no encontrar a nadie de camino hacia allá puesto que tendría que darle algún tipo de explicación a toda esta situación…</p><p>Por su parte, Natalia se encontraba lejos de estar aburrida: al fin había logrado conciliar el sueño después de 4 días sin dormir, él no entendería jamás el favor que le había hecho.</p><p>
  <strong>X</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vilna, 30 de junio de 2010</strong>
</p><p>Abrió los ojos al fin sintiendo su piel cubierta tan solo por una fina cobija ¿Había sido aquello un sue--? No, estaba segura que todo era una memoria guardada en lo más firme de su subconsciente, de aquellas que había intentado reprimir por tanto tiempo y que, ahora que se veía en una situación mucho más estable podía darse el lujo de disfrutar. Era plenamente consciente de que como esa probablemente había muchas más, pero se permitiría a sí misma desglosarlas poco a poco, no tenía prisa después de todo, nadie la estaba apresurando, ya no.</p><p>Giro entonces la cabeza un poco, lo cual terminó haciéndola reprimir un gemido… Junto a ella descansaba una figura cálida, mechones cobrizos cubrían sus ojos cerrados mientras descansaba con una expresión pacífica y encantadora en su rostro. La verdad le apenaba mucho la idea de despertarlo… Así que no lo haría, ya tendría tiempo de contarle su sueño, y agradecerle una vez más por ser siempre el velador de su descanso.</p><p>Una y otra vez… Incluso cuando ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados estando despierta.</p><p>En un repentino ataque de valentía, se levantó un poco hasta llegar a la altura del rostro ajeno, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios… Observando apenas unos segundos luego como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los mismos, logrando que el rostro de la chica se encendiese en rubor antes de sentir como era arrastrada al pecho ajeno envuelta entre sus brazos. Era un tramposo, el peor de todos en el mundo.</p><p>- Estabas despierto – Esto evidentemente no era una pregunta.</p><p>- No – Fue su única respuesta, mientras continuaba dormido… Ahora con ella atrapada entre sus brazos. Natalia suspiró, tenía hambre pero… El desayuno podía esperar, todo podía esperar. Se permitió entonces cerrar los ojos de nuevo, esperando que la calidez del chico bajo ella volviera a darle a su mente más motivos para amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.</p><p>Estaba segura de que saldría con algo interesante.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>